heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 in comics
Events Year overall * Publishers Cartoon Books, Comic Zone Productions, Personality Comics, and Boneyard Press all enter the arena; First Comics stops publishing. January * Checkmate is canceled by DC Comics with issue #33. * El Diablo vol. 2 is canceled by DC with issue #16. * Count Duckula is canceled by the Marvel Comics imprint Star Comics with issue #15. * Alien Legion: On The Edge is canceled with issue #3. * Avengers Spotlight is cancelled with #40. February * The Amazing Spider-Man #344 - First appearance of Cletus Kasady, who later becomes the super-villain Carnage. * New Mutants #98 - Introduction of Deadpool, Domino, and Gideon. (Marvel Comics) * Power Pack is canceled by Marvel with issue #62. * Heathcliff is cancelled with issue #56. March * Weapon X begins in Marvel Comics Presents. * With #12, Stalkers is cancelled by Epic Comics. * With #4, The Last American is cancelled by Epic Comics. April * New Mutants #100, the title's final issue, featuring the debut of X-Force (Marvel Comics). * April 4: Graham Ingels dies at age 75. * With #6 Cadillacs & Dinosaurs is cancelled. * With #5, Hollwood Superstars is cancelled. * First issue of Seth's Palookaville May *W. B. Park receives the National Cartoonist Society Advertising and Illustration Award. June * Armageddon 2001 crossover event. July * Superman: The Man of Steel #1 - debut issue of fourth ongoing Superman title. Written by Louise Simonson and drawn by Jon Bogdanove, Tom Grummett, Bob McLeod, Dan Jurgens, Dennis Janke, Jerry Ordway, and Brett Breeding. * Wizard publishes its premiere issue. * Muir Island Saga begins. * With #10, Mighty Mouse is cancelled. * With #80, The Transformers is cancelled by Marvel Comics. * With #25, Yummy Fur moves to Drawn and Quarterly August * New Gods vol. 3 is canceled by DC with issue #28. * With #19, Cloak & Dagger is cancelled. * August 18: Underground comics artist Rick Griffin dies at age 47. September * Alpha Flight #100: "The Final Option, Part Four: Decisions of Trust," written by Fabian Nicieza. * With #2, Impossible Man Summer Vacation Spectacular is cancelled. * With #4, Car Warriors is cancelled. * With #3, Samurai Cat is cancelled. * With #4, Damage Control v3 is cancelled. * Everything's Archie is canceled by Archie Comics with issue #157. * September 5: Carol Kalish, Vice President of New Product Development at Marvel Comics, dies at age 46. October * Crisis is canceled by Fleetway with issue #63. * With #2, Legion of Night is cancelled. * With #3, Terminator 2: Judgment Day is cancelled. * With #4, Alpha Flight Special is cancelled. * With #6, Sweet XVI is cancelled. * With #10, Foolkiller v1 is cancelled. November * Alpha Flight #102: Introduction of Wild Child as Weapon Omega. * Maze Agency is canceled by Innovation Comics with issue #23. * With #12, Marvel Comics' Zorro is cancelled. * November 21 – the Marathi comic strip Chintoo is first published December * The Incredible Hulk #388: Jim Wilson revealed to be HIV-positive. * December 21: Sheldon Mayer dies at age 74. * December 29: Long-time Disney comics artist Tony Strobl dies at age 76. Conventions * Tri-State Con — guests include Michael Avon Oeming, Evan Dorkin, Nat Gertler, Romeo Tanghal, Paul Ryan, Bob Wiacek, and Mike Manley * April 27–28: WonderCon (Oakland Convention Center, Oakland, California) — guests include Kevin Eastman, Mark Bodé, Miguel Ferrer, Bill Mumy, Steve Leialoha, and Max Allan CollinsStack, Peter. "Something Else," San Francisco Chronicle (27 Apr 1991), p. C4. * June: Heroes Convention (Charlotte, North Carolina) * June 21–23: Comix Fair (Holiday Inn-Medical Center, Houston, Texas) — ninth annual convention; guests include Russ Heath, Nestor Redondo, Jeff Millar, Bill Hinds, and Richard Klaw"'Rocketeer' lands at Comix Fair," Houston Chronicle (21 June 1991), p. 2. * June 28–30: Chicago Comicon (Ramada O'Hare, Rosemont, Illinois) — guests include Jim Steranko, Kevin Eastman, and Chris Claremont"Rosemont to Host Comicon," Chicago Sun-Times (June 28, 1991). * July 4–7: San Diego Comic-Con (San Diego Convention Center and Pan Pacific Hotel, San Diego, California): 15,000+ attendees; official guests: Clive Barker, Dan DeCarlo, Harlan Ellison, Neil Gaiman, Keith Giffen, Joe Haldeman, Lynn Johnston, Joe Kubert, Jim Lee, Don Maitz, Sheldon Moldoff, Rick Sternbach, and Janny Wurts * July 12–14: Dragon Con//Atlanta Comics Expo (Atlanta Hilton & Towers, Atlanta, Georgia) — 5,200 attendees; guests include Philip José Farmer and Frank MillerThomas, Keith L. "Comics Expo to Feature Creator of the Darker Side of Batman," The Atlanta Constitution (11 July 1991), p. D4. * July 19–21: Dallas Fantasy Fair (Dallas, Texas) * September 21–22: Miamicon (Ft. Lauderdale Design Center Sheraton Hotel, Ft. Lauderdale, Florida; and Miami Marriott, Miami, Florida) — guests include Chris Warner, Evan Dorkin, Bob Schreck, and Matt Wagner * November: Mid-Ohio Con (Ohio) Awards First issues by title DC Comics * Deathstroke the Terminator * Superman: The Man of Steel Limited series * Black Canary : Release: November. Dark Horse Comics * Star Wars: Dark Empire Marvel Comics * Barbie : Release: January * Barbie Fashion : Release: January. * Bill & Ted's Excellent Comic Book : Release: December. * Captain Planet and the Planeteers : Release: October. * Darkhawk : Release: March. * Deathlok v2 : ''Release: July. * The Destroyer v3 : Release: December. * Double Dragon : Release: July. * Original Ghost Rider Rides Again : Release: July. * NFL Superpro : Release: October. * Sleepwalker : Release: June. * Sweet XVI : Release: May. * The Toxic Avenger : Release: April. * Wonder Man : Release: September. * X-Force v1 : Release: August. * X-Men v2 : Release: October. Limited series * Adventures of Captain America : Release: September. * Alpha Flight Special : Release: July. * Captain Confederacy : Release: November by Epic Comics. * Car Warriors : Release: June by Epic Comics. * Damage Control v3 : Release: June. * Deadly Foes of Spider-Man : Release: May. * ''Deathlok Special (reprint of Deathlok v1) : Release: May. * The Infinity Gauntlet : Release: July. * Legion of Night : Release: September. * The Pirates of Dark Water : Release: November. * Samurai Cat : Release: June by Epic Comics. * Spider-Man Saga : Release: November. * Terminator 2 : Release: September. * The Transmutation of Ike Garuda : Release: July by Epic Comics. * Weaveworld : Release: December by Epic Comics. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Abattoir in Detective Comics #625 * Alexandre LeRoi in Batman: Master of the Future * Atomic Skull II in Adventures of Superman #483 * Bloody Mary in Hawk and Dove vol. 2 #21 (February ) * Donna Cavanaugh in The Sandman #32 (November ) * Chantinelle in Hellblazer #43 (July ) * Destruction of the Endless in The Sandman Special #1 (November ) * Electrocutioner II in Detective Comics #626 (February ) * General Glory I in Justice League America # 46 (January ) * King Snake in Robin #2 (February ) * Linear Men in Adventures of Superman #476 (March ) * Lynx II in Robin v1 #1 (January ) * Mirage II in The New Titans #79 * Monarch I in Armageddon 2001 #2 (October ) * Nightrider in New Titans Annual #7 * Pantha in New Titans #73 (February ) * Speed Queen in Hawk and Dove vol. 2 #21 (February ) * Terra II in New Titans #79 (September ) * Ron Troupe in Adventures of Superman #480 (July ) * Malice Vundabar in Hawk and Dove vol. 2 #21 (February ) * Waverider in Armageddon 2001 #1 (May) * Paul Westfield in Superman Vol. 2, #58 (August ) Marvel Comics * 8-Ball in Sleepwalker #1 (June ) * Helmut in Incredible Hulk #379 (March ) * Lucas Bishop in Uncanny X-Men #282 (November ) * G.W. Bridge in X-Force v1 #1 (August ) * Copycat in New Mutants #98 (February ) * Abraham Cornelius in Marvel Comics Presents #73 (March ) * Fabian Cortez in X-Men vol. 2, #1 (October ) * Cyber in Marvel Comics Presents #85 (September ) * Darkhawk in Darkhawk #1 (March ) * Deadpool in The New Mutants #98 (February ) * Devos the Devastator in Fantastic Four #359 (December ) * Marco Delgado in X-Men v. 2, #1 (October ) * Wyndell Dichinson in Web of Spider-Man #81 (October ) * Feral in New Mutants vol. 1, #99 (March ) * Firebrand II in Web of Spider-Man vol. 1, #77 (June ) * Trevor Fitzroy in Uncanny X-Men #281 (October ) * Muriel Frost in Doctor Who Magazine #169 * Gauntlet I in X-Factor v. 1, #65 (April ) * Gideon in New Mutants (vol. 1) #98 (February ) * Impala in Captain America #388 (July ) * Krugarr in Guardians of the Galaxy Annual #1 * Lodestone in Darkhawk #7 (September ) * Fabian Marechal-Julbin in New Warriors #9 (March ) * Nox in Doctor Strange #31 (July ) * Paibok in Fantastic Four Vol. 1, #358 (November ) * Phobos I in Dr. Strange #32 (August ) * Phoenix (Giraud) in Guardians of the Galaxy #11 (April ) * Protégé in Guardians of the Galaxy #15 (August ) * Psynapse in X-Factor #65 (April ) * Rancor in Guardians of the Galaxy #8 (January ) * Replica in Guardians of the Galaxy #9 (February ) * Shatterstar in New Mutants vol. 1, #99 (March ) * Shinobi Shaw in X-Factor #67 (June ) * Sleepwalker in Sleepwalker #1 * Speedfreek in Incredible Hulk #388 (December ) * Squirrel Girl in Marvel Super-Heroes Special vol. 2, #8 (Winter) * Jeremy Stevens in Uncanny X-Men #283 (December ) * Carl Stricklan in Daredevil Annual #9 * Talon in Guardians of the Galaxy #18 (November ) * Tusk in X-Factor #65 (April ) * Nathan Taylor in Incredible Hulk #379 (December ) * Weapon X II in X-Force v. 1, #2 (September ) * Buford Wilson in New Warriors vol. 1, #9 (March ) * John Wraith in Wolverine (vol. 2) #48 (November ) * Zodiak in Ghost Rider Vol. 3, #10 (February ) Other publishers * Detective-Judge Armitage in Judge Dredd Megazine v.1, #9 (Fleetway, June) * Lady Death in Evil Ernie #1 (Chaos! Comics, December ) * Erica Pierce in Solar v. 2, #1 (Valiant Comics, September ) References Category:1991 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists